Trust in Blind Faith
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Shounen ai/yaoi-Truten. Trunks is in love with his best friend. Will he be able to confess his love to the young Son when something happens where the dragonballs can't be used to help?
1. chapter 1

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
Trust in blind faith by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
Done in POV style writing. Please forgive me; I'm not the best with this type of writing.  
  
  
  
When you're a teenager you think that the world is great to a point. You are almost an adult. You're almost out of high school preparing to enter college if you chose to. And you have the greatest time of your life right in front of your eyes. As for me, I'm happy knowing that I've finally graduated and I'm off to college to get my degree in business. My mother is so proud of me she's bursting at the seams. My father on the other hand, I don't think he really knows what's going on in my life. He never did before, but I have that feeling that deep down he does but never shows it. 

And there is Chibi, Son Goten, my best friend in the entire universe. We've always been together through think and thin as far back as I can even remember. I don't remember a day without having Goten around. I think he's upset that I'm going to be leaving for college in a few weeks. I can't say that I blame him one bit. I wish he was coming with me, but I know I'll have to wait another year before he graduates high school so he can follow. But what else can I do? I'll be home to visit, and it's not like I don't have money to get back home. Hell I'll fly home on my own power just to see him.  
  
There is a lot that I haven't told Chibi yet. I feel bad keeping secrets and such from him, but I'm not sure how he'll react in this case if you know what I mean. How can you be nonchalant about coming out of the closet so to speak? 'Hey Goten, guess what? I'm gay and I'm in love with you.' I don't think that would go over to well. This secret has been eating me alive since, man maybe since I was fourteen? Maybe even longer before I actually figured out what I was feeling. Been years I know of. Nothing like fighting a battle with your own conscious on a daily basis just to keep myself from just pinning him to a wall and kissing him senseless. I've dated girls but nothing compares to the high I get just being around Goten. No one will ever be able to take his place I have in my heart for him. It's his and his only!  
  
What isn't there to like about Goten? I can't think of a single thing really. He inherited his father's wide smile that melts my heart each time I see it. He's smart if you actually sit down and talk with him. He might not be as smart as Gohan his brother, but it's all the same to me. He's warm, compassionate, considerate, and lovable, man the list is endless with him. I love the glimmer in his sable eyes when he's happy. The way some of the spiky locks of hair fall into his eyes. Man I have to stop thinking about this before…never mind I'm already hard as a damn rock.  
  
"Hey Trunks-kun, you're spacing out on me again."  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Goten, I'm just thinking. What were you saying?" Damn I didn't realize I was that far off thinking about him again, especially with him sitting not three feet away.  
"I said I was going to go home. I've got a headache." He says to me again while I'm paying attention. That's when I finally look over to him and see his hand rubbing his head gingerly. He looks a little pale to me. I wonder if it's just the heat getting to him.  
"Are you alright Chibi? I can take you home if you like."  
"I'm fine. I think I just need to sleep it off or something. I'll talk to you later." He raises a hand to me in a farewell gesture before leaving me to my thoughts again. I watch him take to the skies heading towards his home while I debate if I should go home as well. I suppose I should go home. I've got a lot of things to do before I leave for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I leave for school tomorrow. I still haven't told him that I love him. Damn it I lack in the courage department. I want to kick myself in the ass. Poor Chibi, he's been acting strange for that last few weeks as well. Separation anxiety I guess. He won't know how bad it will be for me. I have to tell him today. He should be here soon. He's planning on staying over here tonight so he can come with my family to see me off in the morning. Now just to figure out the right time to do it now.   
  
I can here the door open and close downstairs. His heavy footfalls on the stairs as he made his way to my room like he's done on so many countless occasions. I'm actually surprised that he didn't come in through the window like he's done so many times before in the middle of the night or when he didn't want to be seen by my father. I'm still not sure why Goten did that from time to time. He practically grew up here with me, my father being the only father figure that he never had while growing up. Nothing against Goku mind you, but Goten needed a fatherly role model growing up that neither ChiChi or Gohan could provide.  
  
My heart is fluttering now as he nears my door. Kami damn it I need to tell him soon. I just hope he takes it well. Hell I'd be extremely happy if he shares my feelings. Either way I need to get it off my chest soon. The door finally cracks open and I can see his shadowy form just on the other side. He's shuffling his feet, his head hanging low with his sagging shoulders. This wasn't the Goten I knew.  
  
"Goten?" He finally meets my gaze, his hands searching for the desk chair to his right. His eyes look glassy as he looks in my direction and it makes my heart stop for a second.  
"Goten-kun? Are you alright?" I asked closing the gap between us as I notice a slight sway in his stance. What the hell is wrong with him?  
"I'll be fine Trunks. Give me a few minutes." I notice his grip on the chair has turned his knuckles stark white.  
"Bullshit Goten! Tell me what's wrong!" I inquired very loudly at him. He mumbled something I had to strain to hear him.  
"My head hurts." Kami! What the hell is going on? I usher him to sit on the bed, reclining him back so he could stretch out.   
"Goten if you were hurting this bad why did you come here?"  
"I had to see you before you leave didn't I?" He says as he tossed his arm across his eyes.  
"Damn it, you know I'd be back when I can."  
"But I had to see you." He mutters under his breath.  
"Fine." I sighed out getting up from the bed.   
"I'm going to get you some aspirin and some water."   
  
I made my way to the bathroom across the hall for the required items. I know I wasn't gone very long before I stepped back into the room. What I saw next was enough to kill me. He was on his knees in the middle of the bed, his arms wrapped around his head sobbing. Was he in that much pain that it reduced him to sobbing like a child?  
  
"Goten, here." I say trying to get him to take the small white pills in my hand. It seems he doesn't know I'm here. I pull him upright trying to pry his arms away, trying with all my might to get his attention.  
  
"Goten you're scaring me here." I rasped out, my heart in my stomach. His sable eyes are rolled up in his head. I can't see the beautiful eyes that I love to look at. His body starts to tremble before turning violent.   
"Oh Dende no! Goten! Goten!" I shouted, pulling his body to mine on the floor. I'm scared, and I don't scare easy.   
"Mom! Dad! Someone please help me!" I'm shouting with a breaking voice. I can feel tears coursing down my cheeks as I watch Goten in my arms still in seizure. Dende what is happening!  
  
It's my father that answers my distress call. I know he wasn't happy as he came up the stair stringing together a line of saiyan and multiple other languages together full of bright explicative. Cool heads prevail it seems because he took Goten from me and yelled at me to get my mother. I stumbled to my feet taking a moment to look at Goten on my carpeted floor.  
"Get your mother now!" Father growls out to me before returning his attention back to my best friend.  
  
I ran. I ran so fast through the house and out the back door to the small lab just out back. I don't know what my mother will do she's not a medical doctor at all. I should have just called an ambulance. By the time I grab my mother and bring her back to my room, Dad was tending to a now still Goten.   
"Oh Dende he's dead…" I blurted out as my mom pushes past me to kneel beside him.   
  
My eyes are only focused on him. I don't hear my parents talking with one another or notice that they are talking to me. I don't know if I could answer their questions even if I had the answers myself. My Goten was on my bedroom floor sprawled out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


I'm barely aware of what's going on around me. I've been standing in this damn corner for it seems hours now waiting. Everyone is here. All scared, but not as much as I am over Goten. Why now? Why is this happening? Why can't I see him yet? I'm on the verge of just blowing shit up to release some of this stress, my fears, and my worries but all I can do is stand here in this damn corner.  
  
People have come and gone, but I keep my vigil here waiting like Goten's parents and mine. What could have happened that a senzu bean couldn't heal? I hear the door to the waiting room open, I was expecting someone else coming to wait on their love ones but it turned out to be a doctor. He's talking to Goten's parents. I push myself off of the wall so I can hear what is being said.   
  
"It's operatable. We just have to do it now before it grows worse."  
"Will he live?" I hear my mother ask. What's going on? My heart begins to thump wildly in my chest.  
"We have the best staff here at this hospital. We are going to try our best to remove the tumor without damaging any other parts." What?!?! Tumor? Oh Kami I feel my muscles growing weak. The word struck terror to my heart and soul. My Goten could die?   
"I need your consent so we can start as soon as possible. Where the tumor is growing it's going to take a lot of delicate time for us to get to it. He might have some brain damage from the pressure of the tumor but we won't know for sure if or when he recovers." ChiChi and Goku signed the papers quickly as I watched in total grief.   
  
"Trunks?" It's my mother's voice calling but I can't answer. My body is trembling in fear for my best friends life. I'm just glad someone caught me as I tumbled over, my legs not able to support me any longer  



	2. chapter 2

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue!

Warnings: None really...surprise pairing maybe.  
  
  
Trust in blind faith by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
It was Son Goku that caught me before the floor came up to greet my face. He maneuvered me to a row of chairs and sat me down before I fell over again. My knees were so damn weak, my heart racing in my chest. It seemed all eyes were on me as I sat trembling like a small child deep in fear. Never in my life had I felt so helpless.  
  
"Trunks, it will be alright. All of us Son's are fighters. He'll pull through." The savior of the universe tries to console me with his words. I so wanted to believe him, I really did, but I couldn't take his word on it. I had to see Goten for myself to know that he was going to be all right.   
  
'If and when he recovers.' That sentence will always be with me. Haunt me. That is what really clenched my heart. What would the world do without Son Goten? With out his warm smile, his sparkling eyes, the way he laughs. Damn I'm a total and utter mess. With everything Goten and I have been through since I can really remember it had to be something like this to bring him down.   
  
I'm not the only one that is trembling. Gohan seems speechless as he glanced between us, ringing his hands trying to conceal the small tremor in them. My father seems indifferent, but I can see the look in his eye that he's shocked or maybe a slight bit fearful of what is happening. Goten was like his second son even though he was the spawn of Kakarott. Goku remained quiet for the time being. I'm not entirely sure that he believed his small speech to me. The others talk amongst themselves quietly of what is happening. I stick by myself, hoping. Praying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been almost twenty-four hours since I've seen Goten. I haven't slept a wink while I waited. I glance around the room seeing my mother and Goten's both asleep, Goku-san and my father seem to be meditating. I'm surprised they are actually in the same room with each other with out killing one another. I wonder how Goku is handling all of this? Gohan is pacing by himself in the far corner of the waiting room. I don't think he could sleep either. He sent Videl and Pan home hours ago.  
  
I rake my hands through my hair again, just noticing the time. I would have been at my dorm right now if I wasn't here waiting on pins and needles on news of my friend. Dende what would I do with out him? I don't think I want to actually ponder that question any more. I know the answer to it already. I couldn't live with out him. Plain and simple as that. I know people say that they would die if something happened to their loved ones, but in time they would heal and go on with their lives. I think I would kill myself if anything happened to my Chibi. Damn it, I knew I should of told him that I loved him. I might not get the chance to do that now.   
  
  
"Son Goku?" The voice I recognized as the doctor that spoke to everyone after Goten was brought in. He was still dressed in blood stained hospital scrubs with the hat and mask still tied around his neck. I swallowed deeply before rising to my feet along with the others to hear what the out come is. ChiChi starts to ask a million different questions, rattling them all off as fast as she could over her baby.  
  
"If you will give me a moment I will explain all the details that I know." The doctor held up his hands trying to calm the questions being directed.  
  
"Is he alive?" I found my voice to ask above everyone. The doctor looked straight at me as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Goten is stable at the moment. He's being taken to the intensive care unit to start the healing process. We still don't know the extent of the damage."  
  
"Was it cancerous?" My mother asks. I never thought about cancer to tell you the truth.   
  
"As far as we can tell, no it wasn't. We removed all that we could. There is a small amount of the tumor still inside. Its too dangerous to get all of it without causing more damage or causing death."  
  
"When can we see him?" Goku-san questioned next. I was about to ask the same, but I was beaten.  
  
"Immediate family only. Two at a time, no more. I'd say in a few hours you could see him."   
  
"What? Why can't I see him? He's my best friend!" I clenched my hands. I couldn't just sit out here. I had to see Goten.  
  
"You'll be able to see him when he's out of the intensive care unit. I'm sorry. If there isn't any more questions, I need to go back and check on your son." Everyone nodded and watched the doctor walk away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm angry. No, I don't think that word could even start to describe what I'm feeling right now. There was no way for me to see my Chibi. Goku-san and ChiChi-san are in with him now. I'm waiting for them to return and give me some news. My mother left an hour ago to check on my sister, but surprisingly enough, my father is still here in the waiting room with Gohan and me. He hasn't said anything for the longest time. Not that it's unlike my father to say much to begin with.   
  
I'm so tired. Tired of waiting and tired from not sleeping in so long. A stiff breeze could blow me over right now and I wouldn't care.   
  
"Gohan, you can go see him." I didn't hear the door open at all. Goku-san stands at the door motioning to his oldest son to go see Goten. I looked around but didn't see 'the screeching harpy' my father had so lovingly dubbed ChiChi. I lean back in the uncomfortable chair again, stretching out my legs and closing my eyes.   
  
I hate the waiting game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The waiting room is nearly silent except for the low volume of a television set and some hushed voices. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand. Kami I must have fallen asleep, but I don't know how long I've been out. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, I couldn't tell you the last time I ate something. My stomach is finally starting to protest loudly.  
  
I could hear someone sobbing quietly in the waiting room. I looked up to see Gohan wrapped in the arms of my father. My Father! Gohan was sobbing, shoulders shaking almost uncontrollably, his face buried into my father's chest. What got me was my father didn't look disgusted that a 'spawn of Kakarott' was using him to cry on. I think what shocked me most was my father was whispering to him, hands rubbing his back in comfort before placing a kiss on his temple. I've never in my life seen my father like this. I must have looked like a gapping fish staring at them. They didn't acknowledge my presences for the longest time, or what it seemed to me.   
  
"Trunks-kun?" I only nod in response to Gohan's voice. I don't think I could do much more with all the stuff that was floating wild in my head at the moment. My father crossed his arms in typical fashion staring at me with no emotion on his face. I think I've seen more emotions from him then I've seen in the last eighteen years of my life. Gohan shoved his thick ugly glasses back on his face before making his way over to me. I don't understand why he wears those things. I think they make him look ridiculous.  
  
"You might as well go home and get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything changes."  
  
"No. I refuse to leave until I see Goten and you know that." Gohan sighed heavily taking a seat next to me, his eyes glancing to my father then back to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I wish there was a way for you to see him. I…it wasn't Goten." I looked over to see the older demi-saiyan fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he…ahh, they shaved his head. He has no hair what so ever now." I expected that much. I can't picture Goten without that mess he calls hair sticking up all over the place. I loved the damn way his hair would spike in different directions.  
  
"There are so many wires and machines attached to him. I couldn't tell where one started and the other ended." Flash backs to bad TV dramas are going through my head now. But this isn't television this is reality. I feel a lump in my throat starting to form.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sit unmoving trying to comprehend what Gohan had just told me. The waiting room is completely void of everyone. It's just me now. Trunks Vegeta Briefs with my face buried in my hands, heart quivering in fear. Gohan and my father left shortly after Gohan talked with me. I wonder where they went. Maybe it's not any of my business to know.   
  
I think I've put the pieces of the puzzle together myself. My father and Gohan. It just hasn't struck me until now. I guess I never paid attention, or didn't want to. Goten had told me a while back that Gohan and Videl had started fighting pretty badly. So bad it seems that Pan would end up at the Son home the majority of the time to spend the night while the heated battles were waged. Gohan would take off, not to be seen for a day or two. The same thing was happening at my own house. Mom would say something, and father, well him being himself would argue back. One thing leads to another and before anyone would know, he'd be gone from the compound.   
  
Lovers…who would of thought?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed by slowly. Family and friends alike came and went. I managed to leave for half a day with some pleading from my mother and coaxing from Gohan. I guess I was starting to stink up the waiting room. For the first time in five days, I slept in my own bed for three hours before grabbing a much-needed shower and a change of clothes. I even stopped by this little restaurant that Goten liked so much and picked up his favorite meal. I don't know why I did it, but it felt almost normal to do it.  
  
In the end I ended up eating the food while I sat in the waiting room. You know, I think I've read every out of date magazine in this room already? The nurses seem to know my name already too. I guess that's a sign I've been here too long. One of them, Lacey is her name that works the midnight to eight AM shift checks on me often. She tells me how Goten is doing and brings me coffee and other snacks when she has a free moment. She even brought me a pillow and blanket tonight. Someone should give that girl a raise.  
  
"Trunks-san? Do you need anything? I'm going down to the cafeteria before I go and check on Goten-san." Lacey, the Florence Nightingale of Satan City's finest hospital asks me. I just shake my head no to her. I haven't had the stomach to handle a lot of food lately. I think Gohan is worried about me as well since I haven't slept or ate right in a while.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back shortly then."  
  
"Lacey." I called to her before she opened the door. She turned to me, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Could you tell Goten something for me? I…I've heard that people can sometimes hear things you know." She comes closer and takes a seat next to me.  
  
"We're not sure medically speaking that patients can hear what's being said, but I think they do."  
  
"Could you tell him that I love him?" I must have looked like a pleading puppy just then. Her face softened with a small smile.  
  
"Sure I will. Try and get some sleep all right? I will let you know if anything happens Trunk-san."  
  
I made myself as comfortable as I could in these wonderful waiting room chairs before drifting off in my own world. A world with a healthy Goten smiling and joking with me. Yeah, I like this world better then reality at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trunks! Come on buddy you have to wake up." Gohan is poking me in the ribs, I try to shut him out until I hear...  
  
"Brat!" Yep, my father in that not so nice tone.  
  
"Man he's out. Exhaustion finally caught up with him. Trunks-san?" That has to be Lacey now shaking my shoulders.  
  
I'm shaken and yelled at to wake up. I wanted to scream at them to leave me alone. I was having such a nice dream of Goten. Damn it. I open my eyes to see my father, Gohan and Lacey standing above me. Gohan has this goofy ass grin on his face.  
  
"What? I'm not going home again Gohan so you can forget nagging me about it right now." I said bitterly as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Trunks-san, would you come with me please." Lacey holds out her hand to me. I cock an eyebrow at her wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
"If this is another trick to get me to leave, it's not going to work."  
  
"Not at all." She says to me quickly as I follow her out of the waiting room with Gohan and my father right behind me. It didn't dawn on me until I had taken a few more steps that Lacey was taking me to the Intensive Care ward. I bite my lip as I continued to follow her. I'm not sure what to expect.  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to see him?"  
  
"You're not. But when I have a request from someone to see you, how could I say no?" So I'm a little baffled now by her answer.   
  
We turned the corner and went to the first door on the left. It was semi-dark in the room with only the soft glow of an overhead light towards the far wall. I could hear the machines and such making quiet noises in the background. I swallowed hard as Lacey grabbed my hand once again and pulled me towards the curtain. Slowly she slid the curtain back reveling the bottom edge of the bed with the usual bleach white sheets and blankets.  
  
"Goten-kun, you have a visitor." She whispers to him in that wonderful voice that I've found calming over the last few days. I edge closer to the bed to get a better look, to take his hand in mine. Kami I can feel the lump back in my throat. Gohan was right. Go-chan's head was wrapped tightly in sterile bandages, none of that chaotic mop he called hair was left. I clasped his hand tighter as my emotions get the best of me.  
  
"Tru…"  
  
"Shhh Chibi, don't talk. I'm here now. You just get better ok?"  
  
"Don't leave me…please…I…I'm scared."  
  
"Never Go-Chan. I've been here the whole time. I'm never leaving you." I feel him grasp my hand and it made me smile through the tears.   
  
"Trunks? Why can't I see you? I'm so scared."  
  



	3. chapter 3

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me. 

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I apologize for not updating this story. Thank Saiyajin_Raven69 for kickin me in the ass to get this chapter out lol!! Please no more whips!!  
  
  
Trust in Blind Faith by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Go-chan?" I shake my head not sure if I heard him right. I can feel the fear rolling off him in waves now, his hand is trembling within my grasp. I lace my fingers tightly with his.  
  
"Goten? Can you see color or shapes? This is important." Lacey asks, turning up the lights in the room. Goten squinted his eyes close as the lights become brighter. I finally let out a breath I know I've been holding. He could still see the difference between light and dark. After a few moments, he cracked his eyes open, his dark chocolate colored eyes scanning the whole room back and forth before his eyes stopped to rest in my direction.  
  
"Why is everything so blurry?" He asked in a whisper, his brows starting to furrow down into a scowl. My Chibi-chan couldn't see me! All I was to him was a dark colored shape with a shock of purple on top. But that's ok; I love my Goten no matter what happens, no matter what.  
  
"Goten-san, we'll have the doctors look into this in the morning. Why don't you get some rest ne?" Lacey asks, taking the blankets and pulling them up his chest. My god my heart is breaking right now. Chibi looks like he's about to cry and I don't want to leave him. I've waited a whole week just to see him and five minutes is not enough to quench the ache I've been feeling. I bent down and nuzzled my face against the side of his trying to remember his scent and the feel for just a moment.  
  
"I'll see you soon Chibi. Don't be scared because I'm always here. I love you." I whispered out against his cheek before kissing it gently. Before I could pull away I felt the warm tears sliding between our skin. I could taste the salty liquid on my lips as I pulled away from him. God I think I'm going to break down and cry with him if I don't leave this damn room.   
  
I untangled my fingers from his and turned on my heels quickly. My eyes are watering so badly now. I pushed past Gohan and my father in a hurry to leave, not caring where I went at the moment as long as I wasn't there to see my Chibi cry.   
  
I found myself on the rooftop of the hospital sometime later. The chilly north wind biting into me as I looked out over the city. I can almost hear my father's snide remarks about his weak son fleeing the room now. Does he have a clue what I'm going through here? I don't think anyone does. My heart is torn and tattered, but my love for my Chibi is so very strong. I roughly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. Goten wouldn't want me to cry. I have to be strong for him. He's going to need me to be strong for him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been two weeks since I first saw Goten that late night. He was finally moved out of intensive care and into a regular room last week so he could start his physical therapy. He had a lot of problems with walking at first, but now it's fine motor skills that he has to relearn. The doctors say everything looks promising for him even thought they're not a hundred percent sure that is vision will ever return to normal. But his other senses are working over time to compensate for it. I swear he can hear me coming from down the hall sometimes.  
  
Shit I'm running late today. I woke up late thanks to Bura, and my mother started her nit picking about me going to college again this morning. I can't tell you how many times I've fought her about me going to that stupid school so damn far away, especially at a time like this. Why couldn't she understand that Goten is an important person in my life and if anything happened to him I would die with him as well? Fuck it, I'm not going to worry about that right now. I just need to pay attention to the road before something happens to me.  
  
  
I picked up some iced pastries at a small bakery downtown by special request of Goten. He says the hospital food is bad, and I have to agree with him there. But nothing is as bad as my father trying to cook yet. I just can't wait until the hospital releases him from this damn place. I think some fresh air and new surroundings will do him good, but he has to be able to do some things for himself before they can do that. He picked up on walking pretty fast, but it tires him out quickly.  
  
He's been keeping his thoughts to himself a lot lately also. He's upset that he can't control his energy like he use to. I can see the frustration storming in his beautiful eyes when things get hard for him. He has his good days and his bad days and I hope today is a good one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I run up the five flights of stairs to his floor today. Dad says I'm not training enough but I shrugged it off. This will have to do for exercise today. I look at my watch as I come through the doors of the fifth floor. Damn, I'm twenty minutes late already. I'll have to remind myself to kill the princess when I get home tonight for messing with my alarm clock.  
  
I notice his room door wide open as I dodge around the breakfast carts and medical supplies. What I didn't expect was the sound of metal assaulting my ears along with Goten's voice yelling. Yep, it's a bad day, again.  
  
  
"Oi! Chibi stop terrorizing the nurses!" I shouted as I entered the room, ducking a few thrown objects from the other side of the room. I sidestep the food tray that he has tossed on the floor. I think it was oatmeal or something, but I'm not entirely sure. But I crinkle my nose anyways.  
  
"Tell them to leave me alone! I don't need a shot to sleep!" So this is what this tantrum is all about. He must have had another bad night last night.   
  
"Saaa Chibi. You probably didn't sleep a wink last night did you?" I question, dropping the bag of pastries on the table in front of him that was now void over every object that usually sits on it.  
  
"I just want out of here so I can sleep in my own bed and eat real food!" He growled out to me, his face turning in my direction, but his eyes not really focusing on me.   
  
"I know you do…"  
  
"I'm tired of being prodded and poked! This all fucking sucks! Why don't they do that shit to someone else for a while?" My eyes widen, this must be pretty bad because he never curses. He's too afraid of his mother wrath if she heard those words fall from his lips.  
  
"They just need to make sure you're getting better is…"  
  
"I don't care anymore Trunks! I some times wish I would of just died…because…god it hurts, it hurts…" Oh damn, I didn't know Chibi. If I had known you were in so much pain I would of done anything to take it away. He's so upset and frustrated that it's killing him. I grab both of his arms by the wrist, pulling him into my chest. I so wish he still had his hair again so I could thread my fingers through it to calm him. But I'm greeted with bandages still.  
  
"Goten…" Time to swallow my pride right now. I'm going to do it. I hope this gives him something to look forward to, to live for…shit if nothing else, something to laugh at. His hands are grasping at the front of my shirt, his tears now soaking in to it as well making my skin damp.  
  
"Goten, calm down please. Chibi? Will you listen to me just for a moment? I need to tell you something that I've been putting off for a very long time." He nods his head gently, still clinging to me as tightly as he can.  
  
"I just want you to know that I would miss you terribly if something happened to you. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And…I want you to know that I…I love you very much."  
  
"I know Trunks, I love you too." He sniffles out, his bottom lip doing that cute pouty thing.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here Chibi?"  
  
"I think so. You're my best friend and I love you as well."  
  
"It's deeper then that Chibi. Oh so much deeper. I want to grow old with you, take care of you in every way possible. I just want to be with you Goten." He is quiet, probably trying to comprehend what I'm blabbering out about now. I wrap my arm tighter around his waist while I brush the backside of my hand against his damp cheek. His eyes are closed now, no real expression on his face. He has to hear my heart thudding in my chest as I wait for an answer.   
  
"Chibi?" He's being too silent for my tastes. Man what if he hates me? I don't think I could take it if he told me to get out and never come back. But I would just to make him happy. As long as he's happy…  
  
"Trunks-kun, you sound like you're asking me to marry you." I know I'm grinning like an idiot now. It did sound like I was proposing marriage. Not yet anyways. We're both still too young for that, and his recovery is above everything to me at the moment.  
  
"It all depends on your answer Goten. If you don't want this to go any farther, then I understand. I'll still be right here for you. Forever as long as you need me." I whispered softly against his temple. He's finally starting to relax in my arms. Maybe I can get him to sleep for a little bit without the nurses threatening him with syringes and drugs. So I continue to stroke his back and the side of his face lightly.  
  
"I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend before…not even a girlfriend for that matter. I'm not as popular or good looking as you are Trunks." He mumbled out against my chest.  
  
"Shhhh, don't say that. I think you're beautiful. We'll just take things slow ok? If something makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop." He nods his head in reply, eyes still closed but there is a small smile on his face now.   
  
"How are you feeling Chibi-chan? You still in pain?"   
  
"Headache." That word holds new meaning to me now. I've learned that a headache to him is something much worse then anyone else would get. The doctors have said that he might suffer from these kinds of headaches until the day he dies because of the remaining part of the tumor still inside his brain. Makes me wonder if I could use the dragonballs to wish away those headaches or that tumor. I hate seeing him in agony.   
  
"Want me to get a nurse for you since you scared them all away? I'm sure they can give you something to take the edge off of it." I ask looking down on him, stroking his cheek. No matter what his answer is, he's going to get an injection. Natty, one of the day nurses is standing at the door right now with the syringe in hand that contains painkillers that will usually knock him on his ass for atleast four hours. She knows I can calm him enough to make her job easier, so she waits patiently until I give her the nod of my head for her to do her deed. One of these days, Goten is going to figure out that I have a hand in this all, but I'm only doing it for him.  
  
I look towards the door and give her the nod. She nods back and slips in quietly as I murmur to Goten about non-important things at the moment while she picks the spot where she is going to inject him at. Chibi winces and opens his eyes to look at me.  
  
"Sneaky bastard."   
  
"That's me Goten. Now get some rest please. I'll get you lunch from where ever you want if you behave like a good Son Goten." The smile stays on his lips until the painkillers Natty gave him kicks in. His eyes droop closed first before his body goes totally lax in my arms.  
  
"Thanks Trunks-san. He did not get a single minute of sleep last night." Natty says to me as I lay him back down in bed and cover him with the thin blanket and sheet.  
  
"Was he in pain or something?" I asked raking my hand through my disheveled hair now.  
  
"Yeah, he was in pain. The night staff was about to call you last night. For some reason he won't let anyone get near him when you're not around."  
  
"Why didn't anyone call me? I know he can be a pain in the ass, but damn it. Could you make a note at the nurses station that if they need any help with him for them to call me? I don't care what time it is, I'll be here as fast as I can." She can only nod her head after my little rant. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled like that, but damn it this is my Chibi we're talking about here. I walk to the door, shutting it to the outside noise. There is another bed here in his room that I've been using to rest in while Goten sleeps. I place a kiss on his soft lips before crawling into the other bed. I can only hope that the rest of this day will go better.  
  



	4. chapter 4

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue me!

This chapter dedicated to Raven. You can put the whip down now since I have this out! 

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!  
  
  
  
Trust in Blind Faith-SDPG-SSM  
  
  
I'm tired. Let me rephrase that, I'm beat! Goten has been a handful all week. He's totally frustrated with his situation and I don't blame him one bit. I'm sure if I were in his shoes I'd probably do the same thing. He won't go to physical therapy unless I'm with him now. I don't mind, really I don't. I'll do anything for him and he knows that now.   
  
The doctors are talking about releasing him to go home sometime next week. I really think that will do some good for him. He'd be in familiar surroundings with his family and friends. He told me a few days ago that he was scared to go back home. I tried to reassure him that everything will be alright again, all he has to do is trust me.  
  
He's sleeping in my arms right now. So peaceful. I could sit here and hold him forever if he'd let me. It just feels so right. We shared our first kiss late last night. I had left the hospital at my usual time. I grabbed some dinner before heading home for a hot shower and some sleep. I got a call at quarter after three in the morning. One of the nurses wanted me to come back down to the hospital because Goten was fighting with them again. I showed up fifteen minutes later in my cotton sleep pants and a ratty looking CC tee shirt and ready to go on a rampage with my Chibi for giving the nurses such a hard time. He looked like he was going to cry when I entered the room. I held him in my arms like I'm doing now, whispering to him that everything was going to be just fine and how much I loved him. That's when I got the nerve to kiss him. His lips were so soft, how I'd imagined they would be. It wasn't one of those full out kisses with tongues and stuff, but it was just enough to convey my love to him. I wish he could see me, just for a moment now. Just so he could see the love in my eyes for him.   
  
"Trunks?" Damn, I didn't know he was awake. I smile and brush my knuckles down the smooth plane of his cheek.  
  
"Yes Chibi?"  
  
"Is it true that I'm going home next week?" He mumbled out, his eyes staring blankly ahead at the ugly beige wall.   
  
"The doctors all agree that you're ready to leave. I'm sure the nurses will be glad to get rid of you." I chuckle and look down at him. He smiles to himself. He knows how big of a pain he's been to most of the hospital staff.   
  
"What about you? Will you be glad to get rid of me?" My heart sinks. Where in the world did that come from?  
  
"What are you talking about Goten? Why would I be glad to get rid of you?"  
  
"Ano, I've been such a bother to everyone. You're missing school because of me."  
  
"Son Goten! I don't want to hear you say that ever again. I could careless about school right now. You know what? I told my mother to fuck off this morning." I think he's more then stunned at my admission of telling my mother off like that.   
  
"Oi, and I thought I was bad with the nurses. Why?"  
  
"She keeps harping on me about school Chibi. I told her once, I've told her a thousand times that I wasn't going to attend school so far away with you like this. If I have to, I'll move out on my own."  
  
"Please don't get your mother mad all because of me Trunks. She only wants the best for you, just like mom wants for me. You know she was talking about some school program she wants to enroll me in already."  
  
"Oh?" No one has mentioned schooling for Goten. It hasn't been a whole month and ChiChi is checking out specialized schooling for her son?   
  
"Yeah, I heard Mom and Dad talking about it early this morning before you came back. They thought I was still asleep, but I heard every word. She wants to send me away Trunks…" I wrap my arms tightly around him. No wonder he was in such a bad mood when I came back to the hospital. I went home to change my clothes. I couldn't sit around here in my sleep clothes now could I? I came into the room to see Goten pouting and his mother going on and on about something. I don't know what it was. Goku just gave me a small wave and said something about seeing my father. And of course that upset ChiChi that her husband had disappeared again. It took an hour to get that wretched woman out of Goten's room.  
  
"Don't worry Chibi, I'll think of something." I stroke his face gently as I thought about options. There wasn't much I could really do, with him still being a minor in the care of his parents. I have money that I've been saving that not even my mother knows about that I could use to help him.   
  
"Chibi? What would you say about moving in with me?"   
  
"And live at Capsule Corp? I don't know Trunks. Your Dad doesn't like me much…"  
  
"Goten, that is as far from the truth and you know it. He might yell, but that's just him though. Did you know he was here almost the whole first week you were here?"  
  
"He was?" I nod my head and then quickly frowned. Damn I keep forgetting that he can't see much.  
  
"Yeah, and I found out something about him too." Damn I just sounded like I was eight years old again with a huge secret.   
  
"The great mysterious Vegeta has secrets?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, actually your brother and my Dad. I think you know…are a couple."   
  
"No way!" He chokes out, sitting up quickly from my lap. I pat his back as he coughs. Damn maybe I shouldn't of told him now.  
  
"Settle down Go-chan. I think they're good for each other. Lets talk about that subject later. What I want to know now is if you'd consider moving in with me?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never thought about it before Trunks." Atleast he's being honest with me. I'm sure this whole new relationship and all the medical drama he's been through isn't helping him think right.   
  
"Well we can stay at Capsule Corp, only if you want to that is. If Mom or Dad start being a pain or you're uncomfortable, I'll look for a place of our own."   
  
"What if my Mother says no Trunks? You know how she is when she sets her mind to something."  
  
"I'll just try extra hard to convince her that with _ 'my'_ money that I can get the best tutors and doctors money can buy Chibi. I'll go to college as long as you finish up your last year of high school." I'm hoping my pleading does the trick. I know I can make this happen. I know deep down inside that I can get him back to somewhat normal, even if his vision is impaired.   
  
"Deal." That single word sent my heart fluttering and my spirit to soar. I'd be around my Chibi a lot more; and maybe, just maybe we'll be able to further our relationship outside of hospital walls.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Persuading ChiChi was tougher then I thought it would be. After several days of my persistence, she gave in on one condition. That she would be allowed to visit Go-chan when ever she wanted to no questions asked. Who am I to argue with his mother over those stipulations?   
  
Every night when I returned home from visiting my koibito, I would work on the large guestroom right across the hall from my own room. Mom really didn't say that much to me about Goten staying with us. And Dad, well he knew what I was up to. I'm just glad I didn't get any objection from him about this. But seeing that him and Gohan are together, that would be like the pot calling the kettle black.  
  
"Aren't you done in here yet boy?" Leave it to my father to startle the shit out of me while I'm daydreaming.   
  
"Ahh, almost I think. What do you think?" I ask him, showing off all the hard work that I've put into this room.   
  
"I don't know why you went through all the trouble when the brat can't see it." His words hit me like a stonewall. He was right and I was the one with blind faith that he would regain his sight to see my masterpiece.  
  
"I'm sure he'll appreciate the hard work son." He says after a brief moment of silence. I think the years have made him 'soft' like he says. He would have never spoken two words to me before, let alone a statement like that. Maybe being around Gohan is good.  
  
"Dad, can I ask you something?" He gives me a curtly nod of his head and leans against the door waiting for me to speak.   
  
"You're alright with me and Goten?" Oh man, he's giving me this weird look.   
  
"Why would I object? I knew that one day this would happen and there wouldn't be a force great enough in the universe to stop it. Your Mother on the other hand, I'm not sure about."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Her and her damn notion that I'm going to be president of the company, marry some sweet girl and have a ton of children for her to fuss over."  
  
"It's going to come out sooner or later brat. Your soul mate comes first, once you bond with him. But until then, don't piss her off." And with that said, he turned and left me to my redecoration of the guest room.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, the day I was waiting for. After a month and a half of living my life mostly at the hospital, Goten is ready to leave and finish his recovery at home. Home being with me.   
  
Gohan had helped gather all his belongings and move them over to Capsule Corp over the last few days. I just think it was a way for him to see my father really. After Gohan was done putting things away, both him and my father disappeared. Man the mental images. Gah!  
  
I went out the night prior and grabbed a few things that I knew Goten would want for his trip. I picked up a pair of black sunglasses. His eyes are very sensitive to light even though he can't see detail. The more light his eyes take in, the worse the headaches are. I also picked up a bandana for his lovely bold head. Well it's not really bold anymore; he's starting to grow some peach fuzz on top now. But I know he's self conscious about not having his hair, so I thought this would help out until it grows out some more.   
  
I smile as the elevator doors open and I make a beeline towards his room. What I wasn't expecting was everyone in his room when I walk in. His parents, Gohan and my father are in the room and I catch a glimpse of Chibi sitting on the edge of the bed in his street clothes and the cane that signified his condition. The long white stick with the red tip. His face is down cast and the steady rhythm of him taping the cane of the floor told me that he was anxious to get the hell out of here and away from so many people.   
  
"Ready to go Chibi?" I ask, sitting down next to him on the bed. He didn't say a word, but I knew he was more then ready to leave.   
  
"I got you a few things. Sunglasses." I place them into his hand. He leans the cane against his shoulder so he can use both of his hands, feeling them for a moment before unfolding the bows and placing them upon his face.   
  
"Now I'll fit the part of the blind man." He whispers. Please Chibi, you have to stop being so negative.   
  
"And I got you this. Now stay still." I pull the dark blue bandana out of my pocket and fold it diagonally in half and tie it around his head.   
  
"Going for the blind cancer patient look now." God if I wasn't so in love with him I would of just smacked him for that remark.   
  
"Enough Chibi. Lets go and grab some lunch before going back to my place." He gives me a nod, and I wait while he says his goodbyes to his parents. I swear ChiChi is going to drive me to drinking! It's not like she's not going to be able to see Goten ever again. Goku tells him good-bye and tells him that he'll see him in the next few days when he comes over to spar with my father. He takes my arm and I lead the way. I'm so hoping for a good first day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was quiet, too quiet as we drove to the restaurant for some lunch. We sat in a booth away from people, him sitting across from me.   
  
"You want anything else Goten? I know you're dying for some real food."   
  
"I don't care. Is there a lot of people here?" I look around the whole room. There weren't too many people here for a Thursday afternoon.  
  
"No. Why Chibi?"  
  
"I just don't want people looking at me is all." I grab his hand and pull it towards me, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Only one looking at you is me. And I really like what I see Chibi."  
  
"Trunks, not here."   
  
"Can't help it Go-chan. But I'll promise to behave until we get back to Capsule Corp. then you're fair game." I can see the rosy blush working it across his cheeks. It only makes me want him more. Gods Trunks, you have to get control over yourself.   
  
Eating in public maybe wasn't the greatest idea. Goten got upset after he accidentally knocked over his glass of water on the table. I got our food to go after that and helped him back to the car.   
  
"I can't do this!" He bangs his fisted hand into the dashboard, actually cracking it.  
  
"Whoa, whoa Goten calm down. Don't break my car." I tell him as I pull into the driveway of my house, the headquarters of Capsule Corp. I know he's about to blow up; all that pent up anger and sadness is ripping at the seams now. I quickly usher him into the house and up the stairs to his room before he takes it out on me. I rather my parents not see it.  
  
As soon as I close the door, it begins. His whips his cane across the room and then his glasses in another direction. He angrily rips at the bandana on his head, his nails digging into skin as he did.   
  
"Goten stop it! You're hurting yourself."  
  
"I don't care Trunks! I can't see damn it! And now people expect me to be Goten again. It's not going to happen! I can't even control my ki anymore…I should have been left to die…" His yell was broke off with a choked sob.   
  
"I don't expect you to go back to the person you were Goten. I'm here to make it better…I love you Chibi."   
  
"Don't start that Trunks…please…" He turns sharply to me, his legs catching edge of the bed. I quickly catch him in my arms, pulling him close to me. I let him sob into my shoulder.   
  
"Damn it Trunks…what would happen to me with out you?" His breath is tickling the edge of my ear as he speaks.   
  
"I don't know, but I do know what I want to happen though. I couldn't live without you Goten, so please stop talking like that." I turn my head slightly, planting soft kisses on his cheek and jaw line.   
  
"Trunks…" His grip tightened on my shoulders as I nibbled at his neck.  
  
"Hmmm?" I close my eyes, my hands wandering into uncharted territory. He stiffens and pulls away from me.  
  
"Too fast…" He mumbles out. Now it's me that needs to be smacked.   
  
"I'm sorry Chibi." I bring his hands up to my face, the pads of his thumbs run across my lips softly before moving on, memorizing other features of my face before tracing my lips again. I kiss them softly as they brush by.  
  
"I wish I could see you Trunks." I smile and open my eyes to look at him.  
  
"Why look when you can feel?"  
  
"Damn you're horny." Yep he said it and pretty bluntly I must add. I take his right hand from my face and place it on my groin. His eyes widen, his mouth falling open.  
  
"Only for you Chibi. Only for you." Ok, now I know I've gone too far. You want to know how I know? I didn't see his fist until it hit my face, full force…   



	5. chapter 5

I do not own the rights to DBZ, so please do not sue me.

Warnings: Bad language. Masturbation at the end. 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! 

Dedicated to my dear Raven! 

Trust in blind faith-SDPG-SSM

Well I can say I've learned my lesson on taking things way too far. Goten refused to talk to me for over a week after that stunt I pulled. How could I be so stupid? I guess I'm the one that should be called the spoiled brat, always pushing until I get my way. Damn me to hell for pushing Goten like that. I know he's never been in a serious relationship with anyone before, so I just gave _'love'_ a bad name.

I've started school again. This time I managed to get some late classes at a local college. And as Goten promised, he's taking home lessons so he can complete his last year of school. Besides those studies, his tutor Elena is teaching him Braille and such. I've started learning it on the side also. I think it's a good idea if I can help him along the way.

Mom isn't too happy with me at the moment. I fell asleep at one of the last board meetings the other day. I was so tired from studying so much that I just couldn't keep my eyes open and listen to the boring politics of the company. I'm honored that Mom wants me to take over the company when I get older, but for right now, she'll have to deal with me still being a teenager, wanting to take care of my best friend, my koibito, my everything.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" My mother's voice startles me as I try and sneak by the kitchen. I just wanted to go see Goten for a little while before sitting down and trying to figure out all this damn homework.

"Yes Mom?" I poke my head around the corner of the doorway. Maybe if I get lucky she'll leave me alone. It doesn't look like I'll escape this time.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be at the Rogners' merger meeting this afternoon." That was today? Shit! I had classes up the wazoo and now she wants to bitch to me that I wasn't there?

"Sorry Mom, I had my advance business classes this afternoon. I thought you knew." I answer smoothly, shifting the pile of books in my arms. Maybe she'll let me off the hook after all.

"No! You never told me that. You've been spending all your time with Goten lately. Hell Goten knows where you are more then I do. Don't you see a problem there?" Ahh shit! Here we go on the subject of Chibi again. I know she loves him to death, but I swear since Goten has gotten sick, she's changed. She doesn't want me to hang around with him, or help him for that matter. All she's worried about is her precious son earning his degree in business and fuck everything else.

"Well atleast Goten listens to me! When was the last time you've actually listened to me Mom?" I'm totally going to regret this. Might as well add more fuel to the fire if it's going to be a bon fire she's after.

"Why are you bringing Goten into this Mom?"

"Because you rather spend your time with him. You have school and the company to worry about. He does have a home of his own you know. His family can take care of him. I want him out of here by the end of the week so you'll be more focused on stuff around here."

"What? You're pushing Goten out of here because you don't think I'm focused enough? I got six college courses going on right now, going to all those stupid and boring board meetings with you and taking care of Goten in my spare time that I have. Goten is my best friend and I'm not about to start ignoring him over this. He needs me Mom. He needs me more then anything now."

"Needs you? He's distracting you and you're distracting him that's plain and simple. I talked with his tutor this afternoon Trunks. His tutor is not impressed with his progress."

"He just needs some time can't you see that? He's legally blind for Dende's sake Mom! Wouldn't you be alittle overwhelmed with everything that is thrown at him if you were in his shoes? One day everything is find and dandy and then the next day, your whole life has changed."

"He's out of here by the end of the week Trunks. I will not have this discussion with you any longer. If you're still living under my roof, you have to follow my rules and that final."

"Fine! I'll be out by the end of the week along with Goten then." I stomped out of the kitchen, my mind in a total tilt-a-whirl of emotions. I can't believe I just said all of that to my mother! I can hear her still ranting in the kitchen as I take to the stairs. Dad is at the top of them, with his usual scowl on his face. Great!

"Don't even say anything Dad! I don't care anymore and I'm leaving with Goten. There is nothing you can do or say to get me to apologize or stay here any longer!"

"Where are you going to go?" I stopped only two steps past him. I'm surprised that he didn't side with Mom.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out I guess." I shrug my shoulders. I don't have a clue what we're going to do. This wasn't planned you know.

"Hn. Go to his room. I'll be there shortly." What an odd request. But I listened to him anyways, going to Goten's room. I knock on the door quietly, opening it when I didn't get an answer. I swear he's so cute when he sleeps. He's curled up on the bed with his books spread out around him. The bandana I got him is slipping off his head, threatening to cover one of his eyes. I pick up the books, briefly looking over the pattern of bumps that formed words. I never thought in my entire life I would see books like these. I close them, placing them on the nightstand in a neat pile and sit down next to my sleeping Chibi.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time to wake up." I caress his cheek; he stirs slightly under my touch.

"Unnngh, come on Trunks…not now!" I have to chuckle as he tries to bury himself into the pillows and blankets.

"My Dad is coming in here Chibi, you need to wake up. What did you think I was waking you up for?"

"I don't know, maybe to molest me again?" Ouch! Okay, that stung alittle. I deserve that.

"I told you that I was sorry Goten, what more do you want from me?"

"Nothing." He mutters out. Gah, I really screwed things up. Thinking with my dick instead of my brain.

"We have some serious topics to discuss Chibi. Mom wants you out by the end of the week."

"What? Why?" He sits up quickly. The look of panic is evident on his face.

"She says we are a distraction to one another. I'm leaving with you. I don't know where…" My Dad chooses this time to make his appearance without a knock. Not too surprising really.

"There is a flat on the west side of the city. You can stay there until you get a place of your own."

"Excuse me? You have your own place?" I choked out, not expecting my Dad to actually have a place of his own.

"Do I have to repeat myself? No parties. No pets. Keep the place clean. I did not buy this place for it to be your personal play area. Gohan and myself have keys to the place and are allowed to use it. No questions from either of you. You are allowed to stay until you can get a place for yourself."

"Yes sir. Thank you." I reply, still in shock. I think Goten is in shock as well. He hasn't said a word since my Dad came in. So Dad and Gohan have a place to go when they need time to themselves. Oh man metal images again!

"You will not tell anyone where this place is, and if you're found out, it's all yours."

"Gotcha Dad. Don't worry. You won't even know me and Goten are living there."

"Hn, we'll see. You have money?"

"A little bit. I expect Mom to cut off my bank accounts as soon as I leave."

"Stupid woman. I have money. As long as I live here with her, I have access to everything. How do you think I got that place across town? I'll meet you after your class tomorrow brat. I'll take you there."

"Thank you Vegeta-san." Chibi finally pipes in. Dad gives us a quick nod and then disappears as fast as he appeared. I have a feeling he's doing this because of Goten really. Maybe a special favor for his lover? Who knows, but that's my feeling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan helped pack up everything while I was away at classes the rest of the week. I'm so glad that him and Dad are helping us out. The place was nice. There were actually two bedrooms, a huge bath between both of them. The living room area was almost the size of the one at Capsule Corp. The kitchen was gorgeous. I don't know if they use it or not, but I'm alittle intimidated by it. Thank Dende for instant soup and noodles!

I had to talk Goten into sharing the one bedroom we were allowed. Dad said he didn't want us _'screwing around'_ in his bed. Not like I was getting any anyways. And why would I want to sleep in a bed that I know him and Gohan have done the nasty deed in. Damn it, more mental images! Gah, I'm such a Perv!

We ate take out pizza for our first meal away from home. Sat in the living room area, listening to the television. I wasn't paying attention to it though. I was to busy gazing at Goten most of the time.

"Stop staring at me."

"How do you know I'm staring at you? I'm watching the television!"

"Because I know."

"So I can't look at you now?" I ask, turning to face him. His eyes stare blankly towards me his lips are pursed tightly.

"You know…nothing, never mind! I'm going to bed." He waves his hands out in front of him, feeling for his cane. I can only sit back and watch as he angrily finds his way towards the bedroom. What is so wrong about loving him?

I cleaned up our mess. Picked up all the empty boxes that were packed in capsules earlier and stacked them near the door. I'm just wasting time out here when I could be in there sleeping next to him. I guess I'm delusional thinking that Goten would want me in any other way then just a friend. Guess I'm destined to pine over my Chibi for eternity. Jerking myself off to the image of a happy Goten behind my closed eyes. Suddenly my pants are too tight. That's nothing new. I get that way constantly when I think of him. Damn if I don't get rid of this now before going to bed, it's just going to make things worse.

I slip into the bedroom quietly as I can, grab my pajama bottoms and a tee shirt from the pile of clothing I still have stacked on the floor before going into the bathroom. Atleast I can get some hand satisfaction before drifting off to sleep. I strip off my clothing, throwing them in the hamper beside the sink, my right hand drifting downwards towards my poor aching need. I hiss out, the feeling of my warm fingers curling around myself, feeling it throb through the flesh of my hand. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning out the one name that is always on my lips when I do this. Dende Goten, do you know what you do to me? I find a rhythm I'm comfortable with, closing my eyes and letting my imagination take me. I'm not masturbating; Goten is caressing me here in my imagination. And Gods if feels so wonderful. The pleasure is threatening to swallow me whole as I continue the pace; wanting to find that nirvana bliss I seek way too often. Before I know it, I find two of my own fingers in my mouth, my tongue swirling around the digits, coating them thoroughly. I should feel ashamed, but I'm not as I ease my fingers into my tight ass.

"Ohhhh Gods! Goten…unnngh!" I can't help moaning now. The pleasure I'm giving myself right now is so over whelming. So over whelming that I did not hear or feel the presence of Goten coming into the bathroom. His hand touches my bare back and I stiffen, terrified that I've been caught doing such a thing. Fantasizing over him.

"Tru-chan…what are you doing?" His leans closer to my sweaty body, his breath tickling my ear. I slip my fingers out of myself, my breathing coming out in quick pants. Why did he have to walk in on me? I should have remembered to lock the door.

"Nothing Goten…" He sniffs the air; it's heavy with my arousal and sweat. I'm so caught. His hand traces my spine downward, down past the curves of my backside, his body coming closer to mine.

"You're lying Trunks. Pleasuring yourself in here? Thinking of me while you stroke yourself?" Please don't Chibi…I won't be able to help myself if you continue talking like that. My thumb rubs over the head of my cock, smoothing out the beads of pre cum that have collected there. I shiver at the feeling, and I know Goten felt my body shutter.

"Goten please! I…stop…I won't be able to control myself like this…please…" I whimper out in a plea for him to just leave before I throw him over the counter here in front of me and ravish his beautiful body.

"Don't like being put on the spot? Now you know how I feel Trunks. Embarrass me, shock me, I've never done anything like this and you know it."

"I'm sorry Chibi…oh gods!" His hands sneaks around my waist, fingers lacing around my own that still held my throbbing flesh. Is this what heaven feels like? My knees threaten to buckle as he starts to move his hand against mine, urging me on. My head falls back against his shoulder, lolling to the side.

"Feel good?"

"Ahhhaaa…ssssssss Goten…" There is no words how I feel right now. I'm so close, oh so close. I bite my lip to keep myself from the loud groans that want to spill from my lips, but it doesn't work.

"Oh Gods Goten…Goten…ahhhh Goten!" I shout, but I can't hear anything over the roaring of the blood in my ears, thundering through my body as I climax so hard I've gone completely deaf and blind. He tightens his hold on me as my knees buckle, my body still twitching in post orgasmic bliss.

"I take that as a yes." He answers his own question, my eyes opening to look at him for the first time in minutes. He releases my flaccid flesh, bringing his fingers to his mouth. I'm going to get hard watching this. His tongue comes out to lick some of the pearly essences that have dribbled down his fingers.

"Not bad Tru-chan. If I had known a long time ago…get cleaned up. It's time for bed." He has a silly grin plastered to his face as he let's me go, shuffling out the door and to the bedroom.

He doesn't realize that he gave me the material for wet dreams for years to come…literally.


	6. chapter 6

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please don't sue me!!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! This goes out to Raven! 

Warnings: Language and hot monkey sex! 

Trust in blind faith-SDPG-SSM

I never thought in my wildest dreams that Goten would ever do that to me. I was left clinging to the bathroom sink, mind racing, trying to compute what exactly happened. Gods, I sure hope to Dende that was an invitation for more when I finally catch my bearings. I grabbed my dirty shirt out of the hamper to wipe up my mess that was splattered against the hard grain wood of the sink cabinets. Don't need to be leaving evidence like that around for Dad or Gohan to use against us. I bypass the shower. Don't need to take two in one night if I'm going to get lucky again in the next ten minutes.

Goten is already in bed, curled up on his side, with an arm tucked under his head. I pad quietly to the bed, feeling the springs of the mattress give a little as I climb in on my side.

"Feel better?" His comment catches me off guard. I must be blazing red in embarrassment right about now. I can't help myself at the moment, the feeling of his hand with mine, guiding me towards ecstasy. A low groan escapes my lips before I could fight it back. I fall back against my pillow, Gods Goten! Why do you tease me so much?

"Sexually frustrated are we?" He asks. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he rolled over to face me. He knows that he has me where he wants me. I could be angry, but I chose to push that back. Two can play at this game.

"Not any longer. Thanks for the hand." I grin, watching his face pale a little from my very bad joke. I cup his cheek, rubbing my thumb over the smooth, flushed skin.

"Now we're even Goten. I promised I wouldn't do anything else, and I haven't. But I have to release pent up _'energy'_, otherwise I won't be able to control myself around you."

"You've been doing that for years, haven't you?" 

"Ever since I hit puberty. I had no one else to take care of the _'problem'_." Talk about your weird kind of pillow talk. I never thought I'd be discussing my masturbation tendencies to my Chibi. I barely caught the hint of a blush stain his cheeks before he buried his face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Goten's voice was muffled by the down feathers of the pillow. Why would he be sorry?

"Chibi?"

"I'm sorry, Trunks, I didn't mean to walk in on you. If I had known what…" I cut him off, pulling his warm body to mine.

"Shhhh, it's alright Goten. It's only natural. I'll tell you something though...I've never come so hard in my life until you touched me." I confessed, stroking the side of his face with the back of my fingers.

"Really?" He pulled back slightly in my embrace. I know he's wishing he could see me right about now, by the way his eyes are moving, trying to see my dark outline.

"Mmm, Gods yes…" Did that just come from me? I'm freaking hard again, aching for more of his touch. I'm sounding desperate with that damn moan of mine.

"What about what's her face?" He asks softly. Oh yes, the one girl that I made it all the way around with. Camille or something wasn't it?

"She could never make me feel what I feel when I'm with you, Goten. Never." I suddenly feel his hand on my thigh, moving upwards to my aching need.

"Goten?" My breath hitched in my throat. He's stroking me again through my boxers. My arms become weak, sending me crashing back on my pillow, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Trunks…koibito…" I don't know if I'm alive or dead, awake or asleep. Gods, yes!

"Go-chan…ungh stop…oh Gods, please stop!" His gentle caress stops, he looks like a child that was just scolded.

"Oh Chibi, I'm not mad at you. I'm just afraid of where this might lead if you're not ready for me. I would never try…"

"I'm ready, Trunks." His voice is soft, but I caught each breathtaking word he spoke. Those words have to be the sweetest ones I've heard from him in a very long time.

"Oh, Chibi…" My voice matched his in reflection. I have to make this good for him. I've waited so long for this moment. A moment I never thought would come when I heard the news of the tumor in his brain. I would be just as content to just lie here, holding him close; feeling his heartbeat next to mine. If there was ever a moment for tears of happiness, it would be now.

"Are you positive? This can wait, you know?" He nods his head in confirmation, reaching out for my hands. I let out a shaky breath as he places my right hand on his groin.

"I need relief, too." Well that cinched it. I pull myself up, and lower him to the bed slowly, watching his reaction as I continue to lightly stroke him through his boxers. His eyes are closed, those luscious lips parted. I can feel a faint quiver in his body.

"I love you, Goten. Oh, so very much." I whisper against his parted lips. I don't know if anyone could even fathom the love I have for this creature that is lying under me. My dreams and my fantasies are becoming reality. What I really wish now is that I had come prepared. Maybe Dad and Gohan have some lube or something in their bedroom I could use.

"I'll be right back." I kiss him soundly, pulling myself away from his warm and inviting body to find what I need.

I snapped on the lights in the other bedroom, finding it very clean to be a room that my father has occupied. I'm not saying he's a slob or anything like that. He just likes to leave the bed unmade, and his clothes on the floor. Must be Gohan's doing. Now where to look? Logical place, the night stands. I was not prepared for what I just witnessed. The Kama Sutra for gay lovers? Hmmm, I think I'll be taking this to read. I think I've found out just a tad bit too much about my father and his lover. The toys, magazines, and the amount of different kind of lubes in this drawer! I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow some until I get some of my own. I laugh; Goten won't believe me when I tell him about this. Whoa, they make tangerine lube? Learn something new everyday. Gah! I'll look at this stuff later; I need to get back to him.

I reenter the darkened room, tangerine lube in hand. My heart is thudding in my chest with anticipation. I can't believe he said he was ready. I was expecting a very long wait. Damn! I stop in mid stride, my breath caught in my throat. Goten is lying on the bed, the moonlight casting shadows across his nude body. He is so fucking gorgeous. He turns his head toward me, eyes opened wide, searching for me.

"Trunks?" His voice is a mere whisper. I really hope he's not going to chicken out on me. Please Dende, let me give him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Let me deny him nothing.

"I'm here, baby." I answer, shedding off my boxers and stepping closer to the bed. He licks his lips, his body is trembling slightly.

"Don't be nervous, Chibi. I'm going to treat you so good." The bed dips under my weight as I straddle his thighs. He gives me a very nervous smile before I run my hands up his broad chest, my hands finding their destination on either side of his soft face. I stroke his cheeks soothingly, watching him start to relax under my touch.

I bend down, kissing every part of his face, down the curve of his neck to his chest. He giggles lightly as my fingers caress his bare sides. I forgot how ticklish he could be, but laughter is not what I'm after here. I move lower, my tongue flitting out to tease one of his nipples, drawing a ragged breath from my love. I glance up through my bangs to see his head back on the pillow, his mouth open in a silent cry. Then I remember no one has ever done this to him. He is untouched in every sense of the word. I plan to remedy that quickly. I know I should take this slow, but I don't think I can do that at the moment. I run my hands down to his thighs as I get up to part them wide. I nestle myself between them, my hands phantomlike, grazing up his legs again until I get to his member. I run my palm against the underside, feeling how soft and sensitive the flesh is.

"Don't, Goten. I want to hear you." I reprimand him for biting his lip. I've always wanted to hear him cry out as I suck him, to hear him cry out in orgasm. Gods, I'm aching so badly. He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't let him get his words out before I engulf him in my mouth. His hips buck upwards, hands digging into the bedding fabric. Oh yes, that's what I want to hear. He is groaning so loudly that I could cum just from the sounds. I bob my head, trying to find a good rhythm to use, not wanting to end this all too quickly. I pull back, watching the beads of pre-cum surface, dribbling down the crown of his cock. His body is flushed, a fine sheen of sweat clinging to every curve and muscle. I use my thumb, collecting the nectar of his body. I draw the digit into my mouth, swirling my tongue around, not to miss a single drop.

"You taste wonderful, koi." I whisper against his parted lips, my name was moaned out softly as I invade his mouth with my tongue. One of his hands has finally let go of the bedding, fisting in my short hair, drawing me closer. I grind myself against his thigh; trying to relieve some of the pressure he is causing me. He pulls back, trying to breathe, but it only comes out in ragged pants. I think it's time to move this along.

"Remember, Chibi, I'm not going to hurt you, so relax." I remind him, reaching for the lube that I placed on top of my pillow. I uncap it, pouring out a generous amount to cover myself, and to prepare him with. With my free hand, I push his knees towards his chest, his ass being presented to me in all its glory. Damn it, I'm so damn close to my peak just by looking at this beautiful, submissive creature below me.

"I love you, Goten." My slippery fingers find their target, massaging and teasing the tight entrance. I feel a tremble in his body as one of my fingers slips in slowly. I look up to gauge his reaction, hoping that I'm not hurting him in any way. I'm greeted by a long moan, his eyes fluttering shut as I swirl my finger inside of him. Good, now if I can continue with him being this relaxed…. I slide the second finger inside, searching for that bundle of nerves that I know will drive him over the edge. His back arches, he cries out as I brush my fingers against it.

"Oh! Nnngh Trunks!" He cries out louder as I take him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue over the ultra sensitive head to taste him again. He's panting so hard now; my name is a sweet symphony to my ears. I think he's ready for me. I hope.

I lap at the salty head of his quivering member, pulling myself back up on my knees to look at him. Gods in heaven, he is so beautiful like this.

"More…" How could I deny a plea like that? I grasp my aching need, rubbing the crown against his tight entrance, smearing the precum that has oozed out continuously since we've started.

"Is this what you want? If not, tell me now, Goten. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, please!"

"Please what, Goten?"

"Ahhhh, fuck me, please Trunks." My eyes widen and my lips smirk. I've never heard Chibi say such a thing before. And I hope it's not the last time. I ready myself, pushing his knees back up against his chest again, balancing myself with one hand while the other guides my length inwards.

I hear him gasp, his eyes closed tightly as I push in slowly. My hands start to shake, the feeling is so overwhelming. He is so tight, so hot, it's almost scorching in a way, but the feeling is nothing like I've ever experienced before.

"Relax, Goten. That's it, baby. Relax for me." I tell him when I feel his muscles clench tightly around me. The tip of my cock brushes against the same bundle of nerves I was playing with, setting him off with a torn scream of pleasure from his throat. It's so hard not to move, to not slam myself into his arching body below me. I'm about to lose all self-control; his body feels so great around me. I pull back, angling my stroke to brush against his prostate again. I can never get enough of his pleasure filled cries.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I whispered with each thrust forward, feeling his fingers digging into my shoulders as the pace picks up. I knew I wouldn't last very long, but I'll be damned if I lose it before he does. I wrap my hand around his weeping member, finding and stroking to the rhythm I'm trying to keep. He's getting close, his muscles are clenching around me. That's it, baby, cum for me. Gods, can you get any more beautiful? You cry out as I let go of your throbbing member, pulling you up with me. I want you in my lap when you cum. I want to be able to see your face when the pleasure washes over you in waves.

"Touch yourself, Go-chan." I hiss out, tossing my hair back out of my eyes to watch him.

I hold on to his hips, forcing his body down on me faster and faster, his hand has picked up the pace, stroking himself in time. His head is thrown back, his left hand holding my shoulder for dear life as the first eruption of his orgasm splatters against both of us. That's all she wrote for me. The feeling of his hot seed splashing against my abdomen was all I needed to crest myself over that mountain I've been teetering on for the longest time. His scream of my name was mixed as I shouted his, our bodies convulsing together. The sights, sound and scent proved to be too much for both of us, as we collapsed down into the tangled sheets.

"Baby?" I pant, wiping the sweat away from his brow. He's trying to catch his breath as well, but opens his eyes for me.

"Yeah?" His arms twine tighter around my neck, as I pull the sheets around our sweat-slicked bodies.

"Marry me?"


End file.
